


I Love You More Than Tacos

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU MAKE A PROCLAMATION YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN TACOS</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU MAKE A PROCLAMATION YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN TACOS

Wade walked into his and Peter’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Petey?” He and Peter had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Peter was still mad or not.

“Petey?” Wade repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“PETEY!? OPEN UP!” Wade yelled childishly.

“Wade shut up!” Wade smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Peter was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Wade mocked. 

“I’m not!” Peter yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, baby boy!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN TACOS!” The door swung open. Peter was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Wade couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Wade fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Peter whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Peter, I need to learn your middle name, Parker. I love you more than tacos.” Wade stood up and opened his arms to Peter. 

“Yay!” Peter jumped into Wade’s open arms, knocking both of them down.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be rewriting this for destiel, sabriel, stony,.,. and pretty much anyother ship I have.


End file.
